DE 10 2008 056 683 B4 discloses a longitudinal adjuster which comprises at least one lower rail and at least one upper rail which is displaceable in the longitudinal direction relative to the lower rail, and, for the play-free locking of said lower and upper rails, comprises at least two locking units for locking the upper rail in relation to the lower rail.